


Pickles

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: “I won’t even ask the question of where you got a smoothie at one in the morning-,”“Hey, I got this like two hours ago-,”“-because there are no places I would ever enter that are open at this time of night.”***Prompto returns to their room late and he swears it's for a good reason.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 22
Kudos: 115





	Pickles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBean/gifts).



> This is the first of three prompts for winners of a giveaway I did on Twitter! 
> 
> The prompt was "smoothie." And then my brain went here. Thanks so much for the prompt, Bean. Hope you enjoy! 8D

“Whatcha got there?” Gladio sounds like he’s about to laugh.

When Noctis looks up from staring at his phone, he sees why. Prompto has entered their motel room looking like he’s been somersaulting in the dirt. Under one arm he’s carrying a small chocobo chick; in the other hand he has one of those stupid big plastic cups they see at gas station markets.

Noctis forgets for a moment that he has spent the last three hours worried sick.

“Uhh,” Prompto looks at the extra-large cup in his hand after he finishes a loud, dramatic sip. “A smoothie?”

Noctis and Gladio finally crack and break into laughter. Gladio’s laugh echoes in the room, while Noctis falls over on his side on the bed and tries to hide that he’s laughing. Ignis is on a warpath, he knows this. But the mix of relief and Prompto’s casual attitude cures any anger Noctis might have had.

“You know that is not what he meant, Prompto.” Ignis cuts in as expected and is already moving across the room before Noctis can even sit back up.

“I won’t even ask the question of where you got a smoothie at one in the morning-,”

“Hey, I got this like two hours ago-,”

“-because there are no places I would ever enter that are open at this time of night.” Ignis stops in front of Prompto. He gestures to the chocobo. Its bright yellow feathers are covered in dust; it looks like it’s had a rough time. Noctis can relate.

Prompto takes a step back against the door. “It was alone! I couldn't leave it on the side of the road!”

Noctis starts to feel kinda bad for Prompto.

“Is _that_ where you’ve been the whole evening?” Ignis crosses his arms.

Prompto tries to look over his shoulder to Noctis, as if he could somehow save him from the ire of Ignis. Noctis hides a smile behind his forearm and shakes his head. The part of him that was also angry bubbles back up in a slightly vengeful way because okay, maybe Prompto deserves a little bit of a talking to, for not letting them know he was okay.

Prompto grimaces and looks back to his captor. “I -”

“You didn't answer a single text or call. We were all worried.”

“I’m sorry I was -”

“Specs come on,” Noctis jumps in to finally cut Prompto some slack as he moves across his bed, hopping off to stand next to Prompto in solidarity. And hopes he won’t be collateral damage.

“Thanks buddy,” Prompto grins at him, then coos at the chocobo and makes kissy sounds. It nuzzles against him.

Noctis frowns.

Ignis groans and removes his glasses to rub at his temples. “You lot will give me a heart attack before a daemon gets to me.”

“It’s just a baby!” Prompto waves the hand with the cup for emphasis, “I wanted to take him to Wiz, but couldn’t get there tonight, obviously. So, I just stayed outside with it as long as possible. And played with it. And gave it treats. And its name is Pickles.”

“Pickles?”

Prompto turns back to Noctis. “Those were his favorite snack.”

He turns up his nose. “Gross.”

“We _will_ take him to Wiz’s first thing in the morning.” Ignis cuts in.

“Ya! Of course, Iggy. First thing. You’re gonna have a new home, Pickles!” He cuddles the chick and makes _more_ kissy sounds and Noctis is suddenly feeling something weird in his chest.

Ignis looks down at him, then Noctis, then back to Prompto. He huffs and with a dramatic flourish of throwing his arms up in the air, he turns on his heels and sits at the small writing desk in the room.

“They’re yours to deal with tonight,” he gestures to Gladio, who had been pretending to be reading once he had finished laughing.

“Hey! Why do I have to always be the responsible one when they are doing something dumb?”

“This isn’t dumb!”

“Hey,” Noctis loops one arm around Prompto's waist. The chocobo squawks softly. Prompto sags against his arm. “Let’s try to get some sleep, huh?”

Prompto nods slowly as Noctis guides him to their bed.

“Oh, I know,” Noctis gets one of his hoodies out of the armiger, “this should be warm enough for the little guy.”

Together they create a kind-of-nest on the floor next to the bed, because Noctis does draw the line at letting the animal sleep in their bed. Prompto gingerly places the chocobo on it. Pickles [what a name] lets out what sounds like a pleased peep and ruffles its feathers a little before closing its eyes.

“Looks like I wore it out with all the playing,” Prompto whispers.

“Mmhm,” Noctis plops down on the bed. Looking over his shoulder he sees Gladio passed out with his book on his chest. Ignis has stepped into the bathroom.

He quickly turns back around and reaches out to tuck a finger under Prompto’s chin.

“Wha-” Prompto starts but then presses his lips together when they make eye contact.

Noctis surges forward towards those same lips. There’s still that electricity when they kiss, like his breath gets knocked out for a second and lightning magic soars through his veins all at the same time.

That probably sounds stupid or he’s been poking around Gladio’s books too much. But whatever, because he loves that sensation/

And Prompto has finally forgotten about _Pickles_ and has brought both his hands up to drag them through Noctis’s hair.

When they both finally part, it's just by the slightest so they can look each other in the eye.

“Noct,” Prompto whispers. His fingers curl the hair at the base of his neck, and all Noctis wants to do is pull him up onto the bed with him.

“Yeah?”

Prompto narrows his eyes. “Are you...”

“What?”

“Are you jealous of Pickles?”

“What!” Noctis shouts.

Gladio jolts awake. Ignis throws the bathroom door open.

“Nothing!” Prompto squeaks about as high as the chocobo and slides away from Noctis. While Noctis is rolling his eyes and diving under the covers to avoid looking at the other two, Prompto gets into his pajamas and then joins Noctis.

He peeks out and sees Ignis go to the other bed.

“Good night you two,” he turns the light off while Prompto is still scrambling to get under the covers.

“Night Specs,” Noctis breathes out with a laugh. In the darkness, Prompto curls up next to him, and Noctis immediately clings back. Within seconds they are a tangle of legs and arms and Prompto is breathing against his neck.

“So…” Prompto whispers into his skin.

“I was _not_.” Noctis pokes him under his armpit.

Prompto yelps.

A pillow lands on top of them. “I’m two seconds away from having you both sleep outside!” Ignis whisper shouts.

“Sor~ry.” They both sing. They are trying not to laugh as they resume their cuddling, smiling against each other’s lips and holding on tight.

Pickles lets out a soft sigh, and Noctis lets himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS SILLY but honestly I think we all need some silliness right now. I know I sure did when I started working on this. <3
> 
> also iggy will yell at prompto in the morning for getting into bed filthy but he was just too tired okay. 
> 
> find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/crazyloststar)


End file.
